After The End
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: The Capital Wasteland was saved but the Lone Wanderer vanished from the rotunda that day. Three years later another person from Vault 101 along with the Lyons Pride have found him in an Enclave base, but is he still the hero he once was? R&R please.
1. Recovery

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Recovery**_

Shots echoed down the hall of the Enclave base as a man in a simple duster charged down the halls. He was followed by the Lyons Pride, an elite fighting force from the Brotherhood of Steel. Their charge was a long, one as they were constantly ducking into halls and rooms, desperately searching for the one person they came to rescue.

"WHERE IS HE LYONS?!" The man in the duster screamed as he threw down a rifle and picked up a plasma rifle dropped from a guard.

"I don't know B.A.; you're the one who led us here!" Sarah Lyons said.

"Good point!" The gruff man said as he grabbed a man in a radiation suit and ripped the helmet off. He threw the man to the ground and aimed the plasma rifle at him. "Kid from the rotunda, where is he?" The scientist's face was pale as he stuttered the directions. "Much appreciated…" A second later the scientist's head was green goo.

Again the Pride and their guide moved through the hallways of the base eradicating the Enclave as they popped up. Then they came to the finality of the directions. Before them stood a large door that spanned the entire hall and the gruff B.A. noticed a terminal.

"Looks too complicated for me…" B.A. said with a grunt.

"Kodiak." Sarah Lyons nodded to one of her men.

"Wait…" B.A. said as he stepped up to the door and set a series of mines and even a few missiles right next to it. "Let's see how blast proof this door is."

"We don't have time…" Lyons snapped. "Pick the gear up and let Kodiak do his job."

"Right yeah sure…" B.A. grunted as he shoved the items back into his pack.

"Why do you even carry that much explosives around anyway?" Colvin, a member of the Lyons Pride asked.

"Why not?" B.A. responded as he pulled out a cigarette and used the end of an energy cell to light it.

"Got it." Kodiak said as the door creaked and shook open.

The room before them was small, and more of an alcove than a room. What shook the entire group was that the man they had come searching for was held up and strapped securely to the wall while wires and cables ran into the back of the neck and at several points to his body. What was once darkly tanned skin now paled as if near death, his face was slightly altered as if someone tried and failed to remove his Asian features and his hair once brightly dyed was now back to its natural black state.

"My God…" Sarah gasped. "What did they do…"

"I dunno…" B.A. grunted as he walked into a room around the corner and spotted a cowering scientist. "Let's ask him though…" The large man said as he stalked over to the scientist and dragged him to the alcove. "Start explaining…" B.A. said. "No science talk either…"

"We've used captured alien and Commonwealth tech to make an enhanced cyborg…" The Scientist said. "He's not even finished."

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"Reprogramming him is…" The scientist saw B.A. loading a magnum. "…diff-difficult."

"Always was a tough little bastard." B.A. said as he leveled the gun at the scientist. "I think he needs some fresh air."

"B-b-but…" The Scientist muttered; the cocking of B.A.'s gun quickly changed his mind. "It might take a few minutes…"

"Got all the time in the world sonny, all the time…" B.A. smiled as he turned to look down the hall.

"We should set up in case of backup." Lyons said.

"I got friends taking care of that." B.A. smiled.

"The punk and the robot?" Lyons arched a dubious eyebrow.

"Say what you will but that boy is one hell of a shot with a sniper rifle." B.A. winked.

A few minutes later B.A. caught the unconscious body that dropped from the alcove, while the Lyons Pride mobilized to fight their way back out. They were prepared to die in this enemy base for this man.

"Who is he to you anyway?" The scientist asked.

"Geez, they don't tell you idiots anything do they?" B.A. snapped. "He's the Lone Wanderer who spanked your president into the next life!"

"We call him Loupe Weng though…" Sarah said as she helped B.A. carry the unconscious hero out.

"And he saved the entire fucking wasteland…" B.A. said he fired over his shoulder and splattered the scientist's brains all over the alcove, B.A. left a lingering look on the alcove. "Kodiak, help Lyons take him out of here…"

"Oh you aren't gonna do what I think you are, are you?" Knight Captain Dusk groaned.

"Can't let them do this again." B.A. said as he once again emptied his entire explosive ordinance, this time thug he placed the explosives at specific parts of the alcove and even set the body of the scientist in the pod Loup was in and tied a trip wire to the body with several frag grenades and mine as well as the missiles he had.

"Seriously, how do you carry all that?" Clovin asked.

"I'm special." B.A. said. "And you're not." Then he punched in the close command on the door. "Let's get the fuck out of here shall we?"

"You know here I am thinking you're out for number one…" Lyons said as B.A. once again helped to carry the unconscious Loup.

"Hey they hurt the kid…" B.A. said. "Can't let them get away with hurting a member of the community."

"Right, loyal to the Vault." Lyons said. "Where do we take him? The Citadel has what we need to help him."

"No it doesn't…" B.A. said as he looked at his Pip-Boy. "There's a marker on here from when they scanned his Pip-Boy, I went there already and I got a cold greeting, we take him there."

"Why?" Lyons asked.

"Ninja look after their own." B.A. said with a huff.

"You're joking right?" Lyons asked. "Right?"

"I wish…" B.A. grunted as they pushed out into the wasteland where Butch Deloria and a very enthusiastic robot were holding back what little backup the Enclave had to send.


	2. Journey to the Marker

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Journey to the Marker**_

"Why did you have me send the rest of the Pride back?" Sarah Lyons asked as she watched her unconscious friend being dragged behind a Mister Gutsy robot loyal to her newest acquaintance from Vault 101.

"Same reason I sent Butch back; they'll just kill a large group." He paused. "Hell they might just kill us anyway; besides the larger the group the easier any Enclave can follow."

"Right, but you kept the robot." Sarah noted.

"You wanna carry sleeping beauty?" B.A. asked with a snort as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"We should rest soon." Sarah ignored the crude man's comment.

"Sergeant, full stop we're making camp." B.A. said.

"_Sir!" _The robot acknowledged by lowering the straps that were attached to the cot that was rigged to hold Loupe in place as the group walked through the wasteland. _"Shall I prepare a fire?"  
_

"No!" B.A. almost spat out his cigarette, "No need for that, I think we can manage."

"All right so we're camping here for the night then…" Sarah said as she moved the behind several large boulders. "I'll take first watch."

"No arguments from me." B. A. said. "'Course RL could just watch the entire night."

"_Affirmative sir!" _RL-3 Acknowledged. _"I shall make an all night appointment with kicking the butts of any intruders."_

"You do that." B.A. smirked as he rested against a boulder.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she watched both him and Loupe. She could hardly believe they came from the same environment. Loupe was a well mannered warrior trained to kill quickly and intelligently where as B.A. just seemed to kill whatever and whoever got in the way of his mission with whatever was handy. Then there were the obvious physical differences Loupe being Asian and B.A. Caucasian only started the list, they were almost polar opposites in looks. Loupe was slender and well toned with shaggy black hair and a clean shaven face, B.A. though was a large man with a slight gut, dirty blond hair with enough scruff and fuzz on his face that it looked like a veil at a distance. The differences kept on rising from there, but where more philosophical than physical. Loupe was a believer in justice and righteousness and was even rumored to be a Regulator before he was taken by the Enclave; B.A. was only concerned with the well being of community of Vault 101 and all missions tasked to him by their leader and was only searching for Loupe because his superior told him to. By the time she had finished listing the differences in her head she found herself nodding into a deep sleep and then being awoken by the shrill screech of a Deathclaw.

Sarah sprung to her feet ready to act and saw B.A. was just getting up as well. Then they looked for the deadly beast and saw the cot was empty. They cast worried glances and quickly spun to find the form of Loupe Weng standing over the corpse of the Deathclaw. His body was now perfectly clear and both Sarah and B.A. saw where parts that were once human flesh and bone now consisted of robotic pieces.

"Good morning Sarah." Loupe said; his voice oddly distant. "I suspect I am not fully recovered…"

"You should rest." Sarah said as she ran over to her friend.

"We do not have time we need to activate my father's purifier." Loupe said coldly.

"It's already active." Sarah said. "You did it."

"I activated it…" Loupe cocked his head at an odd angle. "I should be dead."

"The Enclave got you and experimented on you. They made you a cyborg." Sarah explained.

"I was already a cyborg." Loupe said. "They have augmented and replaced several..."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"My body…" Loupe collapsed as he felt around his frame. "I did not have this extensive…"

"They replaced a lot of your…" Sarah tried talking.

"They cut you up and played merry hell with you kiddo." B.A. said.

Loupe locked eyes with B.A. "You are from the vault."

"It's been a few years." B.A. said. "Most people have shut the hell up about you and your dad, especially since Lucas Simms threatened to cut off trade if they didn't stop the bad mouthin'."

"The…" Loupe winced. "My head…"

"It's all right Loupe…" Sarah said as she helped her friend up. "We're taking you to your clan, do you remember them?"

"Yes…" Loupe blinked. "They were ready to mobilize to attack the Enclave, I told them to wait."

"Well, let's get you there, then I can go back home." B.A. said.

"B.A., shut up and let him rest." Sarah growled. "And go find your robot."

"Oh shit…" B.A. said as he realized RL was gone. "Be back in a jiffy…" He started off looking for the robot while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"How long has it been?" Loupe looked at his hand and winced as he made a fist. "This new technology is wired into my nerves…"

"It's been almost three years, the Pride and I never stopped looking for you, but B.A.'s the one who found out where you were." Sarah said. "Your friends also showed up, the ghoul and the super mutant."

"Cross?" Loupe asked.

"She died keeping the Enclave away from you long enough…" Sarah let the words sink in.

"We need to find my clan…" Loupe went to look at his Pip-Boy but was shocked to find another _thing_ on his arm. "They took my Pip-Boy."

"Technically they cut off your arm and left it behind." Sarah said, "It's how we knew you were in their hands. B.A. gave it to another kid from the vault but has all your stuff backed up."

"There is no need to worry." Loupe said as he lightly tapped the odd device. "This seems to serve the same purpose." He continued to press the buttons, "…And it seems to have a much more accurate topographical map."

"Really…" Sarah said. "They might be tracking it."

"I doubt it, Enclave resources are low currently." Loupe stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "How did I know that?"

"You might have some status on them." Sarah said. "They were pumping info into you, trying to brainwash you."

"They failed." Loupe growled as look familiar to Sarah crossed his face.

"You're not gonna go psycho on us again are you? I mean after your father…" Sarah stepped back from her friend.

"I remember…" Loupe said, "I can control myself Sarah, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good because the last time you lost it several initiates got injured." Sarah said as she saw B.A. walking back with the robot. "He's back.

"Hey kiddo, got you a plaything…" B.A. smiled as he tossed a busted up Chinese sword to Loupe who caught it without even looking.

"Thank you." Loupe said. "We should keep moving." Loupe began to walk off with Sarah not far behind him.

"Damn…" B.A. blinked as he started walking next to Sarah. "Did you see how he caught that thing?"

"He's a fighter, you remember that." Sarah said with a look of warning.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" B.A. asked with a snort.

The group walked for most of the day, only briefly encountering an issue involving an escaped slave. B.A. was not happy about the delay but Loupe insisted on removing the collar from the girl's neck. He also made sure to kill the slaver that soon followed, that resulted in netting him some decent clothing. By the end of the day, though they had only progressed half the distance they intended to cover.

"Stopping for the girl was a mistake…" B.A. grunted.

"She needed help." Loupe said calmly.

"She shouldn'a been caught then." B.A. snapped.

For a few minutes, Loupe was silent then, "Is it vice or callousness?"

"Huh?" B.A. looked at the cyborg.

"Have you given into the vices of our wasteland or is it simply apathy that you would leave an innocent to suffer?" Loupe asked.

"It don't matter." B.A. said. "Besides what's it matter to you, you're supposed to be a cold blooded ninja killer."

For a moment, the area tensed as Sarah caught the brief glare of anger from her friend's eyes. "B.A. shut up…" She growled.

"No Sarah he is right. I am a killer, but there is nothing cold blooded about what I do." Loupe said. "I end the lives of many people, many people good and evil and I do it because I believe it to be necessary to better our world."

"Like Moriarty?" B.A. snorted. "Guy owned a bar, big woop."

"Owned a bar…" Loupe half smiled. "Enslaved Gob though debt and forced a woman to whore herself out for room and board and dealt chems to anyone who merely asked."

"He was pusher and a pimp, oh heavens…" B.A. rolled his eyes.

"Propositioned me to kill a woman who left his employ..." Loupe said. "All to get the caps to pay for information on my father's whereabouts that he had."

"Okay, that's a little twisted…" B.A. admitted. "Tenpenny?"

"A bigot, although in the end my efforts to remove his bigotry led to the humans being slaughtered." Loupe admitted. "A fact that Roy will be paying for dearly soon enough…"

"Wow…" B.A. said. "Anyone else you plan to ruthlessly eliminate?"

"That depends if Eulogy Jones is still around." Loupe said calmly.

"Still around." Sarah grunted, "And he's got a new hand to replace the one you took."

"Well then, I must correct that error." Loupe said darkly.

"Taking his hand wasn't enough?" B.A. asked as he put his hat over his head. "Now you gotta kill him."

"He must pay for the lives he's stolen and sold." Loupe said. "Make no mistake B.A. I am a killer and I have my reasons and should you cross from apathy into maliciousness I will end you."

Sarah watched both men carefully and swallowed a gulp of water slowly. She would not want to be present if these two men were going to be violent with each other.

"You do what you gotta kid." B.A. yawned.


	3. Journey at an end

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Journey at an End**_

The next morning brought a renewed strength to Sarah as she and her companions made the rest of the journey to the hidden home of the clan of ninjas Loupe belonged to. They were surprised when they came to and out cropping in the northernmost regions where grass and trees were popping up like crazy. Sarah could hardly speak as the approached the gates where a lone woman in odd clothing stood.

"Halt strangers…" She stopped as she aimed her rifle. "By the Great One... Loupe?"

"I have returned Treeminder, does my clan remain in your grace?" Loupe asked.

"They do and they have helped us spread His glory as you can see." The Treeminder said. "His memory guides us. Your friends are trustworthy I expect."

"Most assuredly." Loupe said with a smile as he turned to his friends. "We pass through Oasis, you will not speak of this place to anyone."

"Who the fuck would believe us?" B.A. asked.

"You have my word." Sarah said as he awe was quickly renewed by the two warriors that dropped from behind her and B.A. She spun and aimed, as did B.A.

The men were dressed in a suit similar to Loupe's old stealth suit, only these suites were obviously designed to blend in with the surroundings as opposed to using optical camouflage. They were also ready for combat, having their curved blades ready and drawn. They said something in an odd language.

"Chinese?" B.A. asked.

"Japanese." Loupe corrected the gruff man as he spoke in the language. The armed men then removed their hoods revealing themselves, a black man and woman. They bowed before leaping back into trees and running along the branches.

"I'm on Jet aren't I?" B.A. asked. "Seriously, this has to be a fuckin' high."

"I assure B.A. you are not on any Chems." Loupe said as the gate opened. "They were making sure I was who I claimed to be. Leave the robot here."

"Why japanese?" Sarah asked.

"Inside the caves is the home of my clan, our leader is descended from a Japanese family. The art of the Ninja is the last and only bit of tradition her family has had since the war." Loupe explained as the ninja from earlier seemingly fell into line behind them. "Members of the clan are taught Japanese and the arts in order to identify each other outside the clan walls."

"And inside?" B.A. asked.

"It serves as a way to keep outsiders, outside." Loupe smiled. "Do not worry my friends, I will translate for you."

The group came to a cave where odd decorations covered the entrance and both a Treeminder and a ninja stood guard. Loupe spoke to both and quickly motioned for his friends to enter. The interior of the cave was light by long rows of paper lamps and the occasional generator with a lamp. The cave had obviously been drained, as the remains of Mirelurk egg sacks were prevalent along the floor, there was also sufficient evidence of digging within the cave.

"Amazing…" Sarah gasped.

From seemingly nowhere another ninja stepped into the group. This ninja was an older woman dressed in a robe like clothing and a friendly smile. She quietly handed both B.A. and Sarah a piece of jerky as they continued to follow Loupe down the corridors where a small hut sat. They entered the small building while the two nameless ninjas took up a guarding position on the outside

"Stay at the door." Loupe said as he walked over to a mat and knelt before an empty chair.

"Loupe, you know you don't have to do that." The kindly old woman ninja smiled.

"Forgive my absence Master Getala." Loupe said. "I have been a prisoner."

"Oh, the Enclave no doubt." Getala said as she sat on the mat in front of Loupe and motioned for B.A. and Sarah to sit on either side of Loupe.

"I suppose your friends rescued you." Gatala smiled. "We thank you; our clan has been most concerned with his disappearance."

"Yeah we could tell, what with the warm welcome and all." B.A. snorted, he received a dangerous glare from Loupe as a warning.

"We are a small clan sir, we searched when we could, but our duties to our home have kept us busy." Gatala said.

"Mistress?" Loupe asked as he finally sat down.

"Slavers have learned of our location Loupe, and they are getting closer and closer with each attempt." Gatala said. "Our forces have dwindled due to the constant defense of Oasis."

"I will eliminate the slavers." Loupe said with a bow.

"You will do no such thing." Gatala snapped her fingers at the startled Loupe. "At least, not until you've recovered."

"Mistress Gatala…" Sarah spoke up. "I would be honored to remove the slavers for you and your clan."

"Ahhh…" Gatala smiled. "Sarah Lyons, leader of the Pride. Would you bring yours to defend ours, I could not ask that of you."

"Considering one of yours is also one of ours, it's not a hassle." Sarah said proudly.

"Oh?" Getala looked at Loupe, "This must be what concerned you so much Loupe."

"Yes mistress." Loupe hung his head in shame. "I have aligned myself with other groups."

"Multiple groups eh?" Getala laughed. "Well then it's good I was going to make you our ambassador!"

"Mistress?" Loupe looked shocked. "I broke sacred oaths to the clan to stay outside of others affairs…"

"Do you think I wasn't aware, hm?" Getala eyed Loupe. "I know your heart Loupe; it is good, twisted and irrevocably scarred, but good." Getala rose and put her hand on Loupe's shoulder. "You have done good things in the name of our clan and in the name of hope." She was silent. "But I have heard of the suffering you have caused as well; you let slavers live when freedom of the soul is one of our guiding tenants…"

"Mistress." Loupe was shaking and Sarah was surprised to see it was not anger that caused his quakes, but shame.

"Silence." Getala's voice was cold. "You were correct when you said you broke parts of our sacred oaths. Letting slavers live being one of the most grievous and though it was unintended you let innocent people die at Tenpenny Tower."

"Mistress…" Loupe was still shaking.

"You will atone." Getala said, her voice becoming the more jovial tone from when she first spoke. "You will remove the slavers of Paradise Falls and Evergreen Mills." She saw Loupe's head nod. "You find out who in the tower killed the humans, slay them and leave our mark. Finally rumors of people vanishing near Andale, investigate them and see to it any slavers or other evils are removed."

"Yes Mistress." Loupe gasped.

"And Loupe…" Her voice was soft and caring like a mother. "Please take care of yourself."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but Amata wants to see the kid." B.A. said, "Then he can get onto atonement."

Getala was about to speak but Loupe spoke first. "I will not see Amata until my conscience is cleared of my sins. I have innocent blood on my hands that I cannot live with."

"Who is this Amata?" Getala asked.

"Overseer of Vault 101, where we're both originally from." B.A. said with a rough smile.

"Ahh, yes I believe you've spoken of her a bit before Loupe." Getala smiled, "The lovely young woman who told you to leave the vault."

"Things have calmed down, he's allowed back." B.A. snapped.

"B.A., does he even want to go back?" Sarah asked as she watched her friend.

"Hmmm…" Getala arched an eyebrow. "Do you Loupe? Does your heart ache for her?"

There was a desperate silence before Loupe answered. "Mistress, I have longed to return there for so long, but now I look upon the monster the Enclave has turned me into. I do not even know if I am still human…"

"Then it is settled." Getala said. "First return to the Vault, seek her out and let your healing begin."

"Healing?" B.A. snorted, without warning he found himself outside the hut thrown through the door and he was now upside down in the mud.

"Do not enter this hut again." Loupe said from the door as he slid it closed.

Inside the hut, Getala was merely rubbing her forehead in frustration. "My young genin, I know your prize the clan's honor, but tossing our guests about."

"Actually…" Sarah said, "I was about to smack him." Getala simply laughed.

"Mistress…" Loupe bowed before his leader. "Please, let me atone first…"

"No." Getala said flatly. "You will go to her and you will tell her all that has transpired."

"Mistress…" Loupe's eyes filled with fear.

"If she loves you, the anger will be brief for anything, but if you hide it…" Getala closed her eyes. "Hiding sins never works young Loupe."

"She's right." Sarah said.

"Ms Lyons…" Getala smiled. "I believe I will accept your aid for now, at least until Loupe has removed the slaver threat."

"I'll leave immediately for the Citadel." Sarah said as she went to stand.

"Nonsense!" Getala snorted. "Do you know how LONG it's been since we've had a peaceful guest? We're having a feast tonight my dear and you and your rough friend are the guests of honor."

"Mistress…" Loupe spoke through his obvious shaking. "I will leave for the vault tonight."

"Loupe, I expect you at the feast." Getala said.

"Mistress, I cannot face the others with what I have become and sins I have committed." The tone of his voice was pure honesty and Getala sighed before giving an approving nod. He quickly stood up, bowed and left the hut.

"I suppose your friend will leave as well." Getala asked.

"B.A.'s only here to get him back to the vault." Sarah said. "He's a good man, but doesn't let other people get in the way of his goals."

"Such ruthlessness." Getala sighed. "When you go to your Citadel I will join you. I wish to speak to your father; it's been so long since we talked."

"You know my father?" Sarah asked.

"We meet at the Scourge very briefly." Getala affirmed. "I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me again."

"I'm sure he will." Sarah smiled.


	4. Leaving the Feast Behind

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Leaving the feast behind**_

Loupe left the clan's territory quietly, all the while hearing the clanking of B.A.'s robot as the two tried to stay quietly behind him. Loupe ignored the bumbling man and the robot for as long as he could, but eventually their inability to sneak just got to him. He quickly ducked behind a few boulders and managed to sneak his way back around to the pair.

"You know you could just ask to travel with me." Loupe said as he walked past the two.

"_I'm sorry sir, he slipped past my sensors." _RL said in what seemed to be shock.

"Don't worry RL, I get the feeling he does that a lot." B.A. snorted. "Head on back, I'm sure we can handle whatever comes our way."

"_Are you sure sir?" _RL asked, he almost sounded hurt.

"Yeah get going slag heap." B.A. snorted as he took his rifle from off his back.

Loupe then began to walk with B.A. not far behind him. The two were able to cover a lot of ground before the sun rose, in part because no radscorpions seemed to be out and because the only group of super mutants that they saw quickly fell into piles of goo.

"Don't you have a weapon?" B.A. asked as he continued following Loupe.

"Only my knife, for now it is all I need." Loupe said as he patted his side where he had a combat knife.

"Yeah and Deathclaws will tremble in fear." B.A. said.

"I would not worry about the Deathclaws; they are mostly east or west of here if I remember correctly." Loupe said.

"That was three years ago, before the Enclave tried to raid their sanctuary…" B.A. stopped as he lit another cigarette. "Granted they lost a lot of people but the Claws abandoned their home sweet home and started wandering more openly."

"Then we will cross that bridge if we come to it." Loupe said as he fiddled with his arm's new computer.

"What you trying to do?" B.A. asked.

"I am trying to find the radio on this thing…" Loupe said with a mounting frustration.

"Let me see." B.A. held out his hand only to see Loupe twist the arm off just past the computer and toss it to him. He caught the fake appendage but he was obviously shaken by the disturbing effect of Loupe taking his own arm off. "Yeah…"

The two walked in silence for a few more hours before B.A.'s tinkering finally got the arm's radio to show itself. Then he let out a disparaging groan. "If I ever find out who gave that woman a violin I'm gonna pop him one."

"You may have a harder time doing that than you would expect." Loupe said he took back his arm and dialed up Galaxy News Radio, currently it was playing the familiar music it normally did.

"Christ…" B.A. groaned, "You huh? Figures…"

The trip continued with B.A. complaining and generally commenting on the various changes since Loupe's disappearance. Loupe was surprised to hear Megaton had grown after trading with Rivet City for the parts from the planes on the deck of the city ship, but he was unsure how the people would welcome him. He also learned that the purifier thankfully was still operating with Dr. Li's careful eye making sure it never failed he made a mental note to visit her after this was over. He also learned of Little Lamplight's pillaging, not from slavers but from Super Mutants apparently, the freaks somehow got through the rear entrance and stole off with a good number of kids. In his heart, Loupe knew he would be returning to that horrible vault to exact the worst kind of bloody revenge he could.

"How is Amata?" Loupe finally asked as they came to a scrap yard where they say to rest for a few hours.

"Well aside from being in charge of a growing community and letting almost any wanderer in she's doing pretty good I guess." B.A. shrugged.

"Letting wanderers in huh?" Loupe smiled. "She always was far too trusting."

"She had to boot a group of them before I left; they stole some food and lied like hell about it." B.A. said. "Idiots even denied it after the security cameras caught them."

"It must have hurt her to do that…" Loupe said darkly.

"I wouldn't know she's pretty good at bottling up her emotions now." B.A. said. "Let's get some shut eye before we get up and go."

"I do not need sleep." Loupe said with a tremor of terror in his voice. "These… 'Enhancements' are solar powered and I am quite adept at staying awake for days on end anyway."

"All right then, I'll catch some sleep." B.A. shrugged as he sat his hat over his head and began to snore not long after.

In Loupe's mind he felt and odd familiarity about this place. It seemed like a place he had passed through a few times, but he could not remember why he did or where he had gone. He knew it was important because almost one of the first things he did after leaving the vault. Then all at once, the memories seared themselves back into his skull he remembered the town they passed through right before the scrap yard and before the town, he found himself nearly killed by several raiders in this very place, but the dog saved him.

"DOGMEAT!" Loupe shouted as he sprang forward, it was night and B.A. was glancing at him nervously.

"Thought you might have shut down or something…" B.A. said. "I was gonna give you till morning before I started draggin' you."

"I…" Loupe held his head. "Memories took over; I was trapped in them…"

"Dogmeat…" B.A. said. "That mutt Amata found at your place in Megaton."

"Is he being taken care of?" Loupe asked.

"Hell yeah he's the Overseer's best friend." B.A. smiled.

"Thank goodness." Loupe smiled. "He did not listen to me."

"Huh?" B.A. said as he stood up and grabbed his rifle.

"I told Dogmeat to leave the purifier room and find a new home. I guess he took it as me telling him to go home." Loupe said with a sigh as he too stood up and kicked dirt on the small fire B.A. had started. "We should get moving."

Once their journey resumed the duo did not speak until they reached the town of Megaton, which took Loupe by complete surprised. The town's front extended almost half way to Springvale and there were several robots on guard duty including a Sentry bot. He was happy to see one of his old caravan friends waiting for traders though.

"A wanderer…" Lucky Harith froze as he saw Loupe. "I'll be damned…"

"Good morning Harith." Loupe said with a smiled. "Do you by chance have a sword in today?"

"Afraid not friend." Harith blinked. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." Loupe said. "I have had a difficult time…"

"Well it's damn good to see you." Harith said with a smile.

The two then entered the town and they were quickly approached by Lucas Simms. For a moment, Loupe flashed back to when they first met. Loupe had just left the Vault, he was frightened and ready to freak out when he entered Megaton and Lucas was the first person that he met. The Sheriff welcomed him immediately first with a word of warning and then a friendly chat that led to Loupe eventually disarming the large nuke in the center of town.

"You can't be…" Lucas froze when he saw Loupe.

"I am alive Sheriff Simms." Loupe said. "I was wondering if I still had a home here."

"Haven't touched it." Lucas said, "Couldn't bear to, everyone thought you were gone kid; although people have raided your food supplies."

"That is all right, I have been gone for some time." Loupe said.

"Here…" Simms said as he passed Loupe his house key. "Got you a new lock when we traded with Rivet City, should be a lot better than the old one. I also made sure Jericho left your weapons and clothes alone."

"Thank you Lucas." Loupe smiled. "How is your son?"

"He's my Deputy now." Lucas smiled. "Although we have a different mayor now."

"Oh?" Loupe asked.

"Moira." Lucas laughed.

"Oh dear god." Loupe said.

"Wow, that's new even for me." B.A. said.

"She got elected last month and so far we've been doing well." Lucas said. "She still runs the shop of course, but now she's got other duties to keep herself busy with."

"Well at least she isn't writing another goddamned book." B.A. snorted.

"I did the research for her on the Survival Guide." Loupe said his voice unusually cold.

"Well damn your sense of humor sucks…" B.A. snorted.

"I was young." Loupe said. "And she is insane."

"Better go drop in or she'll never forgive you." Lucas smiled.

"Oh we would not want that." Loupe said with a touch of dry sarcasm.

Much to his surprise Crater Side Supply was unchanged from what he first saw when he wandered in. When he walked in Moira Brown was busy looking over several papers, she simply kept her eyes on the paper as he and B.A. walked up to the counter. Loupe did notice however, her bodyguard's jaw was now wide open in shock.

"Congrats Loupe you're a bon-a-fide celebrity." B.A. laughed.

Moira's pencil snapped as she slowly raised her head. "Oh MY GOD!" She leaped right over her counter and grabbed Loupe in a massive hug. "I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE! I thought maybe you were a ghoul given your mutation from earlier, but I knew you were alive!"

"It is nice to see you too, you crazy, crazy woman." Loupe smiled. "And I hear mayor now too?"

"Oh that…" Moira blushed. "I just keep trade organized is all, nothing else much to do as Mayor."

"Ah, well I am sure you are going to do perfectly." Loupe smiled. "Have you met B.A.?"

"We've met." Moira glared at the rough wastelander. "No more boozing past seven for you."

"Wha?" B.A. looked shocked. "Fine, screw you too!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Loupe sighed. "If you will excuse me I must prepare for the vault." With that, Loupe left.

"Finally got your bounty I see." Moira said.

"He's my mission; I don't get paid to find him." B.A. snorted.

Moira rolled her eyes then asked something odd. "Has he been talking weird, like that the whole time?"

"Yeah…" B.A. said with a nod. "Now that you mention it he has."

"Wow, what shocks a person into losing their speech pattern?" Moira asked rhetorically.

"How about being turned into an Enclave experiment." B.A. offered.

"Oh my…" Moira looked to chide B.A. for making a horrible joke, but she did not see him smiling. "You're serious?"

"Dead." B.A. said. "Found him strapped to cabled and shit in an alcove. He's mostly machine now too…"

"Well I knew he has enhanced reflexes wired into him and a few cybernetic nodes to help with taking damage and such. Oh that's so horrible…" Moira frowned.

"Yeah, kid seems tough though so he should be fine." B.A. said. "Better go wait by the exit or he might try to slip away."

After waiting for a half hour, B.A. saw Loupe heading towards him. He was wearing the simple clothes of a travelling scavenger and he did not look happy. B.A tried not to think much on it and simply followed Loupe out the front gates. In almost no time, they were at the entrance to Vault 101.

"Well lets go in, Amata's waiting." B.A. pressed an intercom button where the command console once was. "I'm ba-a-ack." He spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome back B.A., opening it up and calling the Overseer down. Stand back man." The voice from the other side said.

"Welcome back kid." B.A. smiled as he turned, but was shocked to see Loupe's face pale with fear. Then the door opened with its usual screech and Loupe promptly fell limp. "God damnit…"


	5. Facing the Past

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Facing the past**_

Loupe awoke in the Vault; he knew it was the vault because he could hear Amata's kind voice in the next room. Oddly her kind voice was busy chewing out B.A. who was very vocally resisting taking responsibility. That's what got him to stand up and walk into the next room.

"There see, he's walkin' around already." B.A. shouted.

"You shouldn't have dragged him here from recovery." Amata snapped.

"He did not drag me anywhere Amata, I was ordered here by the leader of my clan." Loupe said calmly. "B.A. please, this is private."

"Hey, whatever." B.A. said as he left.

"Loupe…" Amata looked at her old friend curiously. "Something's wrong."

"So much is wrong I do not know where to begin." Loupe sat in a chair far from Amata's side of the room; she quickly crossed the room to sit next to him.

"Start where it feels right." Amata said.

Silence filled the room.

"I am…" Loupe started. "… a killer." He heard her voice, but the words did not register. The phrase he had just said was like letting the floodgates of all the pain he had been holding in open. "I have killed my clan by ignoring the slavers, I have killed in the name of hope for the future and I will continue to do so." He looked at her. "The first time I killed I had just wandered out of Megaton and into Springvale's school. Raiders were there and they cornered me..." Loupe was aware of Amata's concerned look, but continued. "I remember pulling out my knife and just cutting away in a fury, then one dropped a sword and I picked it up and I just kept hacking away. Their limbs flew from their bodies and I remember…" He looked down at the floor. "I remember smiling and laughing…"

"Loupe…" Amata tried to interrupt.

"Then the Enclave took my father…" He was looking at Amata again. "I tried to hold it together, I really did. I came here and I did what I could…"

"Oh god…" Amata realized what was coming.

"After you told me to leave, I don't remember much, just drinking and pain…" Loupe was crying now. "I woke up one day in this place with a talking tree named Harold and I _wasn't_ hallucinating. I ended up killing him because he asked and it got worse from there. I lost it and I was about to kill everyone there just to end it…"

"Loupe I had no idea…" Amata tried to touch his shoulder but he flinched away.

"They stopped me though, my clan. The ninjas…" Loupe tried to smile. "Mistress Getala smacked me around and cleared my head; she ended up saving me from myself. Then the people of Oasis let them stay in the caves and they trained me, made me something better or worse than what I was. I can't tell anymore…"

Before he could move away, Amata grabbed him and hugged him. Then she felt the cold metal of his arms and looked at him.

"I got my father's purifier to work and I should have died…" Loupe was fighting back anger.

"The Enclave took you." Amata finished. "B.A. told me that much."

"They made me a monster, even more than I already was." At this Loupe broke down. His pain, anger and fear collided all at once, as he found himself crying in Amata's arms. "I don't know what I am."

Hours later Amata left the room while Loupe rested. She made her way to the lounge where she quickly found B.A. who quite obviously trying to get plastered. She waited for a few seconds before moving the drinks away from him.

"Aww come on Amata…" B.A. groaned. "I just got back."

"And you'll be going back out again." Amata said.

"Oh goody." B.A. said as he grabbed his whiskey back.

"Loupe's leaving in the morning, you know why and you're going to help him." Amata said. "Make sure he gets back alive."

"I'm sure he can do that on his own." B.A. said.

"Maybe, but I don't want him throwing himself head first into a group of slavers." Amata said, "That would be bad."

"Ugh…" B.A. groaned. "Seriously, your little crush on him…"

"B.A. he's hurting and likely suicidal and he's one of us." Amata snapped. "My feelings about him are not the issue here."

"Christ, he's a ninja, he doesn't think that way." B.A. said.

"I don't…" Amata froze. "Ninja?"

"Didn't say that did he?" B.A. smiled. "Relax, he calls it his clan, doesn't use the actual word as far as I can tell."

"Oh, ok…" Amata was still trying to absorb the information. "You're still going."

"Crap…" B.A. said. "Go get laid already." B.A. ignored the death glare Amata gave him. "You know you want him."

"I'm so close to sending you on a permanent scouting route…" Amata growled. "So shut up and listen. We both know you prefer the wasteland to the Vault, so go out there and help him."

"Whatever…" B.A. grunted with a nod.

"Good…" Amata growled as she left. "Clean up when you're done."

"Aye-aye Queen Bitch." B.A. muttered under his breath.

The morning brought a strange sense of renewal to Loupe as he awoke. He looked over to see Amata curled up in a chair asleep and snoring lightly. He smiled, and quickly gathered his things before making his way to the door where he was surprised to find B.A. who had a sniper rifle and Chinese assault rifle slung over his shoulder as well as a 10mm pistol at his side.

"I got orders to go along with you." B.A. said. "I'll try not to get in the way."

Loupe merely nodded before asking. "Are you any good with the sniper rifle?"

"Let me put it this way; I take out Deathclaws in large groups and none ever seem to know what hit them." B.A. smirked.

"Then you may just be an asset." Loupe let a smile form.

"Did you get laid?" B.A. noticed the smile, but Loupe just waited for the door to open. "Seriously did you two, you know?"

"No." Loupe said.

"Damn, she's still gonna be a Queen Bitch when this is over." B.A. ignored the glare from Loupe.

"We should get some supplies from my home." Loupe said.

"Clan or Megaton?" B.A. asked.

"I have one home B.A., the Clan Home is something entirely different." Loupe said.

"Right, whatever." B.A. snorted.

They left and arrived in Megaton with little delay. B.A. was then invited into what he thought was a supply shack, but it was in fact Loupe's home. He was surprised to see the inside decorated like a swank party pad and gave the ninja an odd look.

"I haven't changed the decorations since when I first got them." Loupe rolled his eyes. "I can honestly say I thought they were funny when I first saw them."

"So you finally talking like a human being…" B.A. said. "Are you sure you didn't get laid?"

"Take this; it's in better condition than yours." Loupe ignored him and tossed him a better-looking sniper rifle.

"Oh, shiny." B.A. smiled.

"Take these too…" Loupe handed B.A. several small tin cans with a radioactive symbol on them.

"What the hell?" B.A. asked as he went to fidget with it, but Loupe grabbed his hand and gave a nervous look.

"They go boom in a large area." Loupe said.

"Then they are treated with respect and fear." B.A. said as he hooked the bombs on his belt carefully.

"Take this as well." Loupe handed him a suppressor for the 10mm handgun. "And these…" He gave B.A. several small boxes of automatic rifle ammo.

"Excellent." B.A. smiled. "You have got one hell of armory."

"Don't get too used to it; I'm giving most of this to the vault and my clan when we're through." Loupe admitted. "I only need a few things to be truly lethal." Loupe said as he shouldered a very ancient looking gun, but B.A.'s eyes caught the wicked dagger at Loupe's side. "My trench knife, I got a spare if you'd like it."

"Fuck if you don't mind." B.A. said as Loupe quickly handed it off. "Not bad." B.A. watched as Loupe pulled out an odd gun made from surgical tubing and several other things.

"Dart Gun, I'd use the blow gun from my clan, but that's harder to repair." Loupe said as he then gently pulled out a short sword in a unique sheath.

"What is that?" B.A. asked, he had seen the Chinese swords raiders often found, but this was different.

"This is my ninja-to, the ninja's most common weapon." Loupe said. "I am one of three people in the clan that can repair them and one of three that possess one."

"That seems useless." B.A. commented.

"This is a truly ancient weapon B.A., this weapon has seen centuries and with proper care will see many more past my life. Only the most deadly of our clan may have one, and this is the ninja-to of the head genin." Loupe explained. "I was not ordered to return it so I can only assume my rank is still intact, this will end the evil of the slavers and murders of Tenpenny Tower."

"And whatever's in that po-dunk town." B.A. noted.

"I've passed through it before so either the Enclave has moved in or they are hiding something." Loupe said.

"Right, just remember when you get all sneaky, that I have your boomies." B.A. said as he patted his side.

"Don't worry you should be able to spot me, just look for the shimmer." Loupe said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must change."

"Sure thing." B.A. said.

B.A. waited for a few moments before Loupe returned. Loupe was now dressed in the obvious clothing of a Regulator, his duster a bit cleaner than B.A.'s and his pants a bit darker. He also had a pair of sunglasses and a hat suited for walking through sandstorms in. B.A. could also make out something else under the clothing, but just assumed it was some extra light armor.

"I didn't see Dogmeat." Loupe said.

"Yeah neither did I." B.A. said, "Mutt must have gotten in the food again."

"Oh?" Loupe asked.

"He takes food like crazy sometimes, then hides it in what I assume was your old room." B.A. said. "Amata has to lock him in her place for a bit when he does that."

"He always was a bit nutty." Loupe smiled.

"So where to first?" B.A. asked.

"First we go to Evergreen Mills, then Paradise Falls." Loupe said. "When we get to Paradise falls I want you to cover the entrance, anyone with a gun that isn't me comes running out you kill them."

"Sounds easy enough." B.A. said. "Why would they be running though?"

Loupe smiled as he pulled a folded up vault jumpsuit marked 77. "They fear this jumpsuit; apparently the one who wore it slaughtered a bunch of them."

"A slaver boogeyman…" B.A. smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Have you seen Evergreen Mills before?" Loupe asked.

"Yeah passed by once, creepy ass sickos have a Behemoth in a cage." B.A. said. "I got a plan for them."

"Interesting." Loupe said as he sat on his stairs. "Tell me about it…"


	6. Galaxy News Radio

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Galaxy News Radio**_

"_Children, have I got some news for you." _Three-Dog, the announcer for Galaxy News Radio was giving a news broadcast. Loupe and B.A. had been ignoring them on their journey to Evergreen Mills, but this one caught their attention. _"You remember our old friend from Vault 101, you know the one that saved the whole fucking wasteland, yeah well get this kiddies; he's alive. That's right, he's alive and as it happens to be he's been a prisoner of our favorite goons in black power armor, the Enclave."_

Loupe groaned; Three-Dog was always blowing his escapades out of proportion or worse, even talking about them. He wished Three-Dog would just stop it, but the man seemed obsessed.

"_See children, the Enclave turned him into some sort of experiment, but not to worry our friends in the Brotherhood freed him from their tyrannical grasp." _B.A. snorted in annoyance at being left out. _"Of course that other jerk from the Vault had to be involved; my guess is he was there to confirm the kid's body since I doubt they knew he was alive." _

"Freakin' loud mouth…" B.A. growled.

"_It gets even better though folks, cause get this, the 101 happens to be a NINJA. And no, I don't mean 'in his own mind', I mean as in he is the member of an honest to god ninja clan located in the wasteland somewhere. You're probably wondering how I know this, well I'll be honest, and I heard it all from the Leader of the Lyons Pride herself, Sarah Lyons."_ Three-Dog was giddy.

"Well now I hope Sarah enjoys getting one of the Mistress' lectures." Loupe smiled.

"_Of course now the question is; what're you gonna do 101? Are you going to keep fighting for the wasteland or did the Enclave break our favorite hero? I dunno what he's up to kiddies, but if it's retirement I can't blame him, the kid's had a rough and tumble life since he climbed out of that Vault so let's wish him some luck on whatever he does. Anyway, let's get back to the music." _

Loupe turned off the radio after Three-Dog was done talking. He kept his eyes on the path ahead of him and his mind on the mission. B.A. however was now concerned, the announcer's last words seemed to change Loupe's attitude.

"So, you broken?" B.A. asked.

"I'm shattered compared to what I was B.A., but I can't stop doing what I'm compelled to do." Loupe said. "I hope you'll learn what that is while you're with me."

**888888888888888888**

**A note from THE Xeno**

**Just to let anyone who's curious know, the ninja's in Oasis are not a part of any mod, I made them up entirely. I will not be naming the clan so please don't bother trying to figure that out. Also this story obviously has Loupe's past as the good karma path, anything B.A. has done will be neutral and yes there WILL be an evil Vault Dweller based on one of my characters.**

**Anyone whose read my interLOAFER stories should also be on the lookout for the human forms of my inter-dimensional insane asylum. One should be fairly obvious considering how much of his aspect is seen in the wasteland. The others will be interesting and brief as well as completely unknown to the characters.**

**Finally, regarding the Downloadable content stories, Loupe helped out the Outcasts and B.A. got involved with The Pitt. I won't spoil that story since it has no real happy ending. As for the upcoming Broken Steel, I'm ignoring it for the most part. I might place a few enemies in the story when it comes out (once I have it), but for the most part I'm ignoring anything they've said it does (besides going on past "Take it Back!"**


	7. Evergreen Mills

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Evergreen Mills**_

Loupe stood at the edge of the raider camp known as Evergreen Mills. It had taken two and a half days for him and B.A. to reach the camp of psychotics and now they were perched above the camp, looking down at the joking raiders and in the middle, a large electric fence where they kept a vicious Super Mutant Behemoth corralled. It was to be contained no longer.

"Are you sure you can hit the generator?" Loupe asked.

"Yep." B.A. said as he took aim with his sniper rifle. "Perfect shot."

"Hold on…" Loupe said.

B.A. looked up to see Loupe taking off his normal clothes. Underneath was a skintight suit that looked almost alien, it got even weirder when Loupe pulled the hood over his head and an orange covering slid the entire thing shut. B.A. could only blink.

"It's a stealth suit from the Chinese from before the war." Loupe said. "I got it from helping the Outcasts."

"Jesus…" B.A. watched as Loupe then vanished from sight.

"I'll take out the guards at the entrance. You let the big guy loose and then we'll move in to kill it." Loupe's voice said as it made its way to the camp's entrance.

"This kid is something else…" B.A. said as he took aim once more, seconds later his shot rang out and the generator powering the electric cage exploded. The entire camp ran to fight the enraged monster that knew it could not be held any longer. "Suck on that you psychos." B.A. then quickly made his way to the entrance.

Once there he saw the tell tale signs of Loupe's arrival, a dead guard had her blood pooling at her throat where a large puncture wound was.

"Don't move you fuck…" B.A. had not noticed the raider sneak up on him, but just as quickly, he heard an odd gurgling sound. Then the raider dropped dead beside him.

"Let's get going to the big guy." Loupe said as he reappeared.

"Easy for you to say." B.A. scoffed.

"Here…" Loupe handed B.A. several small devices.

"Stealth Boys? Oh yeah." B.A. smiled.

"Keep high and aim for its head. I'll keep it busy." Loupe said.

"What?" B.A. asked as he watched the ninja jump from the bridge they were on to the ground below. "Shit he is suicidal!"

B.A. quickly activated one of the Stealth boys and ran to what he thought was the perfect perch. The Behemoth had already torn apart any raiders in the area and right now, it was busy trying to swat the dark form that kept dodging between its legs. He did not waste any time taking aim at the large mutant's skull and pulling the trigger as fast as he could. The creature did not even seem to notice his shots connecting.

B.A. swore under his breath as he quickly reloaded the rifle and took aim again, this time however, he noticed the beast was slow and seemed to have trouble tracking Loupe's dashes. Then he noticed the blade in Loupe's hand and the many slashes along the Behemoth's legs. Then he targeted the Behemoth's face once again and unloaded into it. The thing was still standing.

"Christ…" B.A. said.

"Ain't gonna help you now…" A raider had snuck up on him again. B.A. just grabbed the knife Loupe had given him, turned around and jammed the thing into the raider's skull. There was no more raider and his first Stealth Boy was done. Worse yet the Behemoth noticed him.

"Aw…"B.A. said as ran to higher ground. "CRAP!"

"Throw the boomie!" Loupe shouted as he ran next to B.A.

"You sure?" B.A. asked as he continued to snipe the Behemoth's skull, seemingly doing nothing.

"We should be safe." Loupe said.

"Should be?" B.A. shrieked.

"Three years rusty here." Loupe admitted.

"If I die, I'm gonna kill you." B.A. said as he pulled tin can from his belt, yanked the metal cord and tossed the explosive device at the large mutant.

What followed was the brightest blue explosion he had ever seen. Then the blue turned to red as the fir and explosive shockwave ripped the Behemoth apart sending sickly green flesh and rotting meat everywhere. B.A. could have sworn the air tasted of that glowing Quantum drink too.

"I want more…" B.A. said excitedly.

"Hard to make, but I'll see what I can do." Loupe said.

"So we're done here…" B.A. said with a smile.

"Nope…" Loupe said. "We gotta let the slaves out and then wipe out the trading post."

"Trading post." B.A. groaned. "You got any ideas?"

"Yes." Loupe said. "Get in and kill anything living without a slave collar."

"Harsh." B.A. said.

"I failed in my duty by not doing this previously, I'm coming down on them as hard I as do myself." Loupe said as he broke the seal on his hood. "Help me with these people."

A few minutes later Loupe had disabled several collars and the slaves were home free. All except for one that B.A. was threatening. The man felt freedom, or rather escape, was pointless and refused to leave or let B.A. take off the collar.

"Listen you little masochist if you don't let me take that off I'll smash your face in with this rifle…" B.A. held the man by the scruff of his clothes.

"B.A. let him be." Loupe said.

"You said free'em." B.A. pointed out, "And this guy doesn't even appreciate we took out all the raiders."

"We'll just get captured by Paradise Falls slavers." The man said.

"Then we'll free you again when we kill those bastards!" B.A. shouted.

"B.A. he has no hope left, we can't do anything." Loupe said.

"Wow… never met such a looser." B.A. snorted.

"You've never met anyone who's given up on life?" Loupe asked as they headed to the trading post's door. Loupe pulled his regular clothes from a pack on his back and quickly dressed in them.

"Nope, not since you saved the whole damn wasteland." B.A. admitted.

"Interesting." Loupe said as he took the rifle from off his shoulder.

"Is that even going to work?" B.A. asked.

"It will and it's rather coincidental too..." Loupe noted. "This gun once belonged to Abraham Lincoln."

"The guy in Rivet City?" B.A. asked.

"No, he was a President of the US centuries ago. He ended slavery." Loupe said as he stood to the side of the door.

"Oh!" B.A. seemed to get it. "The statue at the Free Slaves post."

"Yes." Loupe said. "Are you ready?"

"Shit, I've been itching for this." B.A. sniffed in delight.

"Then lead the way." Loupe said.

B.A. then kicked in the door and cracked a raider standing right behind it into the metal wall. A burst from his rifle removed the raider from his life, but alerted the other raiders. The raiders fell easily to B.A.'s barrage of fire and when he reloaded sever loud bangs rang out from behind him in quick succession. He barely caught sight of the raider's heads blowing up. He looked back over his shoulder to see Loupe carefully aiming and then relaxing the gun against his shoulder.

"Can I borrow that sometime?" B.A. asked.

"Sorry, promised Hannibal I would take care of it." Loupe said with a smile.

"Christ that's a powerful gun." B.A. gawked.

"Yup." Loupe said. "Shall we continue?"

The two wanderers made their way almost uncontested to the rear of the cave that made up the Evergreen Mills trading post. Their only challenge was getting past a raider with a missile launcher, but even he was removed quickly. Then they came to the back trader post where a man simply sat drinking whiskey.

"I'll take yer caps." He said drunkenly. "Scumbags here are too psycho to care most of the time, be smarter if they'd just…" The man was silenced by the blade that poked through his sternum.

"Well damn Loupe, we could have done some trading first!" B.A. snapped and then quickly noticed the shotgun on the dead man's back. "Oh well a new toy for me."

"And how do you plan on carrying it?" Loupe asked.

"Glad you asked." B.A. smiled as he pulled a strange metallic looking bag from his pocket, unfolded it and tossed the shotgun in. "Ain't it cool?"

"How…" Loupe looked into the bag and saw an abyss of darkness. "What is it?"

"It's my Sack O' Endlessness." B.A. smiled, "You ain't the only one with crazy tech."

"That is…" Loupe shook his head in frustration. "We could have had my armory with us!"

"Damn…" B.A. blinked. "Well, we pack it in the next time we're near Megaton."

Loupe looked into the bag once again. "It has to be alien."

"That's my guess too." B.A. smiled.

"You ever put someone in there?" Loupe asked.

"You know, I haven't…" B.A. said.

The two stood silent as they noticed the not so dead trader crawling away.

"First time for everything." B.A. smiled.

"Let's not." Loupe said.

"Aw, spoil sport." B.A. said as he pulled out his 10mm and shot the crawling man in the skull.

The two then systematically cleared out the rest of the caverns, and even the small sex club for the raiders. However they were left more than mildly creeped out by the "sex club" and it's members.

**88888888888888888888**

**AN: You people know you can do something called "reviewing" when you hit that button to fave my story, right?**


	8. The Long Walk to Paradise Falls

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**The Long Walk to Paradise Falls**_

"This is boooring…" B.A. snapped as he and Loupe walked their north eastwardly trek to Paradise Falls.

"We're near Arefu, it shouldn't be too boring when we get there." Loupe smiled.

"Arefu, another po-dunk town?" B.A. snorted.

"They're nice people and the Family looks after them." Loupe said.

"Family?" B.A. snorted.

"They're a gang of mutants that feed on human blood. Arefu gives blood donations and they protect Arefu." Loupe said.

"Great…" B.A. said with some signs of contempt.

Then they crested the top of a hill and Loupe froze. He saw Arefu clearly, or rather what remained of it. It had been freshly attack and fires still burned as smoke rose in an ominous cloud. Even B.A. was speechless as he saw the smoke, though he could not see what Loupe saw with his enhanced eyesight.

"You think anyone's alive?" B.A. asked.

"No." Loupe said as he made a beeline to the remains of the small town, B.A. followed with a slight hesitation.

When they finally got to the smoldering remains of the town B.A. was silent and grim. Loupe on the other hand was savagely digging through rubble finding only bones and bodies, his roars of anger and rage caused the Brahmin at the town's entrance to move uncomfortably. Then he came across a body in power armor and his rage silenced into a deadly focal point as he focused his memory and started out towards the nearest Enclave outpost. He knew the likely hood of it remaining was slim, but he didn't care.

"You about to do what I think you're about to do?" B.A. asked.

"Yes." Loupe said.

"I'm comin'." B.A. said as he pulled out his silver sack and put his weapons in it. Then he pulled out a large weapon that looked like the unholy crossbreed of the old Jaws of Life and an outboard motor.

"What the hell?" Loupe asked.

"You helped the outcasts, I went to The Pitt." "B.A. smiled, "Might have something you'll like in here too, but that'll take time to find and right now we have some punks in tin can armor to open up."

"Yes we do." Loupe said as he stripped down to his stealth suit and readied his ninja-to.

"You lead I'll follow." B.A. said.

"First we check on the Family." Loupe said as he activated the stealth field. "Stay close."

They crept down to the near dry river bed and went around until they came back to the opposite end of the bridge Arefu was situated at. Loupe then led B.A. down into a subway system and immediately ordered silence.

"Stealth boy, now." Loupe ordered in a harsh whisper.

B.A. merely nodded and activated one of his devices. No sooner had he done that did two Enclave soldiers come around the corner expressing concern at hearing odd noises.

"Think it's the freaks trying to get their home back?" One asked.

"Nah, we ran them off good, and we got their leader, so they won't try any---"The second one was interrupted by the sudden removal of his head by an invisible blade

"WHAT THE!" The first one barely had time to recognize his friend's death before the blade tore into and past his own armor.

"There's gonna be a lot of them." B.A. said.

"Soon they will be a bad memory." Loupe said with a growl of hatred.

They moved again then, deeper into the tunnel, but it ended quickly in the form of a small office with only a tunnel access point. Loupe merely opened the grate and jumped down onto the very surprised soldiers below, they had no time to react and were dead before B.A. made his descent.

"You're scaring me." B.A. said as he saw the bodies torn in two.

"Move." Loupe said as he made his way forward.

Another guard popped up as they came around a corner, this one however was lacking a helmet and Loupe took advantage of this by grabbing his exposed neck and forcing him to walk in front of him as a shield. B.A. then quickly pulled out his sack again and pulled out his assault rifle. Then they came to a door that was secured with an odd system.

"Open it." Loupe commanded.

"No code opens it. It's retinal and finger print based." The guard hissed.

"B.A., hold his head please." Loupe said as he tossed the guard to the floor and pulled out his trench knife.

"What are you doing?" The guard asked as B.A. smiled and held his head still.

"Buddy there are three ways to get your retinal scan, you won't do it voluntarily, so he's gotta either take the eye or cut off the lids…" B.A. smirked.

The guard looked at the descending Loupe and though he could not see the ninja's face he knew the man was enraged beyond reasoning. He gulped before he caved.

"I'll do it!" The guard cried as Loupe continued to descend towards him.

"Loupe." B.A. said, "Stop man, he's willing now."

Loupe held the blade's tip dangerously close to the guard's eye and took a deep ragged breath before pulling it back and slamming the guard into a wall. "Open it." The guard scrambled to open the door and then relaxed when the hinges began to open, but he relaxed because he was no longer alive.

"Knife to the spine…" B.A. nodded approvingly. "I gotta try that some time."

"Take anyone I miss." Loupe said as he dashed forward into another subway tunnel.

B.A. heard several shots from plasma weapons as he turned the corner and saw the Enclave soldier's firing them in close up battle with Loupe was taking the blasts and dodging around them with ease. B.A. just smiled as he revved up the motor of his weapon and charged forward, burying the spinning blades into the closes Enclave mook, his friend spun to face B.A. and quickly caught Loupe's blade through his skull.

"I love my Man-Opener." B.A. said as the blood dripped from the blades.

The duo made their way through the rest of the tunnel and only encountered two more soldiers. The soldier's fell in mere moments to the heavy spinning blade and Loupe's deadly slicing. Then they entered what was once a station and they were shocked to say the least. Several officers stood up on the higher levels while at least five soldiers in Tesla armor patrolled the lower half of the station.

"Distract them." Loupe said as he engaged his stealth suit once again.

B.A. smiled as he ran down into the station and brought the spinning blades into the skull of the nearest soldier who fell dead instantly. He twisted his body and wedged the blades into a charging soldier and found that they were lodged in place and he dropped the weapon and grabbed the rifle of his first victim as well as some ammo. The remaining soldiers came running and B.A. fired a quick volley at the leader's head which quickly vanished into goo. As the remaining two neared he jumped behind a stone pillar and dropped the rifle then reached in his coat and pulled two magnums from his coat. He pushed out from behind the pillar and fired on the two soldiers, his shots punching holes into the men like their armor was tissue paper, but only one fell as B.A. needed to quickly reload. He went to drop one gun, but as he did so the last soldier fell forward as a bloody shimmer passed behind him.

"Two revolvers?" Loupe asked as he shimmered into focus.

"I was kinda hoping they'd both be killed." B.A. said with a shrug as he re-holstered the guns.

"How many weapons do you have on you?" Loupe asked, it was his turn to be struck by his companion's preparedness.

"Two magnums, Ten mill and now the knife at all times. Other things go through swapping." B.A. said as he pried his Man-Opener from the soldier.

"Bring that upstairs…" Loupe said as he led B.A. up to the top of the station where the bodies of two officers were impaled upon broken rebar and a third was tied to a console.

"Oh… she's cute for an Enclave bitch." B.A. noted.

"She's the enemy." Loupe said as he approached. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I am Linda Bereo, Lieutenant First Class serial number…" A sharp punch from Loupe brought the woman's eyes darting forward in hatred.

"Answer our questions and you may get a quick death." Loupe snarled. "The town, Arefu, how many did you kill there?"

"All of them." The officer snarled back, "Unpure mutant freaks." B.A. revved up his weapon at the word "freaks" to gather her attention.

"We don't speak ill of the dead." B.A. said with a fake smile. "'K sweetie."

"The Family." Loupe said. "How many escaped?"

"None." The officer said.

Loupe then pressed a button and the headpiece of his suit split apart. "How many?"

This time the officer's eyes were open in fear. "We only got two."

"Better." Loupe said as he began to draw his blade.

"Think we can let her go?" B.A. asked.

Loupe cast an awkward glance at his companion.

"She can't harm us none and the wastes will prolly get her anyway, plus she is kinda cute." B.A. said. "Come on, if she isn't dead in a week she's likely a slave."

"Go." Loupe said as he slid the blade back into its sheath and then undid the knot that tied her down. They then watched her leave with a cautious gait and fearful look in her eyes. After she was out of ear shot and sight Loupe spoke. "Why?"

"She recognized you, that means either the Enclave knows you're out and about or she's seen you when you were in stasis." B.A. pulled out his sack and put the large weapon away. "Either way she's gonna make a whole lotta professional scary guys piss their pants with her story." He dug around a bit in his sack before pulling out his old weapons and a new one that he handed to Loupe.

Loupe took the new gun, which to him was an assault rifle with the stock cut off and a large suppressor and a scope placed on top. He looked at B.A. who merely smiled.

"I got no use for silent weapons. Way I figure it; you can still use it for keeping the kills quit at a range if you have to." B.A. said as he put the sack pack in his pocket.

"Thank you." Loupe said. "Take a look around and gather any supplies. I'm gonna take a look at the computer."

"You're good with that shit then, huh?" B.A. smiled, "I'm good for making sure stuff is dead. And getting people to do what I want."

Loupe gave his companion a look of contempt, but only a slight look.


	9. Make War Upon Yon Slavers

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Make War Upon Yon Slavers**_

Both wanderers arrived at Paradise Falls only a day later, but the arrival was filled with silence. Then from around the corner a face familiar to Loupe appeared, it was Grouse the "doorman" to Paradise Falls.

"You..." Grouse raised his rifle, B.A. did the same and aimed quite obviously for the other man's crotch.

"We will talk to Eulogy." Loupe said as he and B.A. merely walked by.

"Son of a bitch, I hope eulogy takes your head!" Grouse spat angrily.

As they neared the entrance a man with a slave's collar came running out with a look of fear. Loupe sprang forward and pinned the man to the ground while whispering in his ear. Second later Forty, the head of Paradise Falls security came running out with an odd look on his face.

"You stopped him..." Forty looked in disbelief.

"By the end of today he will be free..." Loupe said as he pulled out the Vault 77 jumpsuit. "He's been following us..." B.A. looked at him with concern.

"Then get the hell outta here!" Forty shouted as he drug the slave back inside.

"Stay out here..." Loupe said as he walked to the door.

"I know kill anyone who makes it out." B.A. said as he pulled out his sack and dug into it and pulled out a minigun that he sat to the side. "I'll take care of the ass at the front too."

"Give this to the ghoul when he gets here..." Loupe tossed B.A. the Vault jumpsuit.

"You mean..." B.A. looked towards the wastes.

"Several of my genin reported to me last night before we left the station. They encountered a ghoul jabbering about slavers stealing his jumpsuit and he was headed this way." Loupe said.

"So the plan's changed a bit." B.A. snorted a laugh out. "Figures." Loupe then entered the slaver camp.

B.A. on the other hand walked straight up to Grouse and smashed the butt of his rifle into the man's skull before he fired a full burst into the man's skull ending his life. B.A. then smiled as he pulled out a cigarette and sat in a nearby chair.

Loupe walked calmly into Eulogy Jones' pad while the eyes of the slavers burned like lasers into his skull. He knew they were desperate to kill him, the last time he was here had merely forced them to release their slaves. He entered the building and was immediately greeted by the Crimson and Clover, Eulogy's two favorite slave girls. They motioned for him to follow and he did; they led him to Eulogy who was relaxing on his couch.

"Know why I'm not afraid of you or your boogeyman?" Eulogy asked.

"Because you are a fool." Loupe said. "And today is your last day alive."

"Careful with your words they might get your sneaky friends killed." Eulogy smiled.

"You mean the three genin you though you captured?" Loupe smiled as gun fire erupted outside. "Do you think we are so careless?" Loupe growled.

Eulogy was already reaching for his magnum with his good hand when Loupe brought his blade down upon the hand so hard that it flew into the wall. Eulogy was screaming in pain as Loupe walked over to the slaver's computer and quickly hacked it, seconds later the collars on Crimson and Clover both deactivated.

"What?" Crimson was astonished.

"You're free..." Loupe said as he stood up and walked to the bleeding slaver. "Now go..."

"But we serve Master Eulogy..." Clover's eye ticked in stress reaction.

"We serve the master..." Crimson said.

Eulogy was laughing like a madman as he held his bleeding stump. "Their mine you id---" Eulogy was silenced by the blade of Loupe's ninjato piercing his skull. Eulogy Jones then ceased to exist.

"MASTER!" Clover shrieked as she attacked with her own weak blade. In the split second that ti took Loupe to react and sever the woman's head he was already praying for forgiveness.

Loupe then looked to Crimson. "You can be free, but you must wait here until we have cleared out the slavers." Crimson ran fast and hard, ignoring Loupe's words. Seconds later three people entered; a Hispanic woman, a black man and an Asian man. They knelt before Loupe in reverence.

"Did the black woman in nightwear make it out?" He asked.

"Yes." The woman said, "And your companion outside did not fire on her."

"He shows good judgment..." Loupe smiled. "Send my thanks to the Mistress for sending you."

"Sir!" The ninja then all scattered as the left the building and then the camp.


	10. Dogmeat's Glorious Return

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Dogmeat's Glorious Return**_

The night was still as Loupe and B.A. camped slightly south of the ruins of Paradise Falls. Loupe ordered the remaining genin to stay in the ruins and kill returning slavers. B.A. had no remarks or snarky comments once they had left, he merely stared at the ninja with concern.

"So..." B.A. looked up at the stars and shivered. "What's next?"

"Tomorrow we head towards Tenpenny Tower." Loupe said. "And I kill Roy."

"Ok." B.A. said. "And the others?"

"Might be best if you stayed outside." Loupe said with a slight smile.

"Christ, you're gonna enjoy this aren't you?" B.A. asked.

"I helped Roy and his ghouls get in there almost immediately after I got out of the vault, maybe a few weeks before I found my father and I got them in their after removing Tenpenny and his head guard. Then I head back to Megaton to restock on some things, come back a few days later to visit a friend I made and all the people are gone." Loupe said with a very angry look. "So I sneak around for a few hours and don't find anything. Then I hear a ghoul talking about an odd smell in the basement. I go down there and find the bodies of all the human tenants."

"Whoa." B.A. blinked. "They killed them, we all know that."

"They didn't." Loupe said sharply. "Roy led them down there one by one and fed them to ferals. He even fed Dashwood to them."

"Daring..." B.A. pulled out some jerky from his pack.

"The very same." Loupe said. "I never even got to tell him I found Argyle. Anyway, I went storming up the stairs and screamed my head off, even went to pull a knife on him but he had a shotgun and I didn't have anything to stand up to that."

"Damn." B.A. whistled. "Still, you kill him and the whole place is gonna turn on you."

"No they won't." Loupe said as he pulled out his ninja-to. "I kill silently and he gets one warning."

"One warning..." B.A. laughed.

"The same as none..." Loupe's mouth formed a twisted smile. "Let's get some rest..." Loupe said as he yawned.

Shuffling woke Loupe with a start as he brought his blade out to met the neck of whoever was standing over him. Much to his surprise it was a familiar and furry face. Dogmeat had found him.

"I told you to find a new home mutt." Loupe smiled as the dog barked and licked Loupe all over the face. The bark even woke up B.A.

"Christ, that mutt is good." B.A. gasped.

"But he's a good mutt and he's my friend." Loupe smiled as he pet the dog and let it lick his face. "How you been boy?" The dog merely barked joyfully as he walked around and put his head in his human friend's lap.

"So we got about two hours before sunrise." B.A. said with a yawn. "Want me to cook up something?"

"Sure." Loupe said, "I think I'm getting sick of jerky anyway."

"All right then, I got some mole rat meat, ant meat and yao guai meat." B.A. said as he held up the meats only to have Dogmeat snatch a piece of mole rat meat.

"Dogmeat." Loupe said, the dog merely looked up as it continued to eat.

"Ah, let him have it." B.A. said, "The meat sucks anyway."

"Be that as it may, he knows better." Loupe glared at the canine who merely ignored him.

"So how does it work?" B.A. Asked as he began to cook the yao guai meat.

"Hmm?" Loupe was busy petting Dogmeat. "How does what work?"

"Being a ninja, you have have to kill someone to join or what?" B.A. Sniffed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it on the camp fire.

"I don't know how it was before the war, but since then Mistress Gatala's family has done its best to maintain the traditions they can remember. Our clan name is all but forgotten, our symbol empty and with out meaning; little more than a circle waiting to be filled..." Loupe sighed deeply, "I didn't have to kill anyone, and most of are clan are those the mistress has found at their wits end, broken and shattered. She tries to give our lives meaning."

"You're killers." B.A. snorted with a slight edge of contempt. "Don't get me wrong though you're good at what you do. And the Creepy McCreepertons following us are really good at it."

"Did you see them or are you assuming?" Loupe laughed.

"Seen the shimmer of a Stealth Boy every so often." B.A. said as he flipped one of the steaks.

"They're making sure I don't go 'off' again." Loupe said with a small smile that sent a shiver down B.A.'s spine. "As for our purpose, well some find they make excellent cooks as well as ninja. As for me, Getala has made no secret of what she wants from me."

"What?" B.A. asked.

"She wants me to take her place upon her passing." Loupe said. "A desire I fight as often as I can."

"What you don't want the cushy job?" B.A. asked with a laugh.

"No." Loupe said flatly and then laughed. "My father called it a wanderlust. I couldn't be contained when I was a kid or even a teenager. Heck I stopped the generator in the vault more than once when I began crawling through the ducts."

"That was you? You little S.o.B..." B.A. grumbled I had to take several tests all over again because of those outages."

"Hey I grew up." Loupe said. "Traded in ducts for abandoned buildings and ruins."

"Yeah..." B.A. grumbled. "Bet you destroyed plenty of generators doing that."

"And not on accident." Loupe smiled.

"So then your clan just kills people it deems evil?" B.A. asked bringing the conversation back to his original intention.

"We have laws..." Loupe said. "Chief among them is Freedom, we must never impede it or allow it to be impeded. By ignoring Jones I broke that law..." Loupe sighed yet again. "I was to focused on getting the G.E.C.K."

"And the wasteland thanks you for that." B.A. said. "Don't be to hard on yourself." He handed Loupe a plate with a steak on it. "Rub-dub-dub, thanks for the grub. Anything else I should know so I don't end up on my head outside someone's hut again?"

"We respect everyone and everything." Loupe said as he slowly chewed the steak. "Whether we agree with them or not. Disrespect is not tolerated well in the clan."

"So no more calling her 'Old Lady'?" B.A. asked.

"That would be correct." Loupe glared at his friend.

"Well crap..." B.A. sighed in defeat. "I never call anyone by their name."

"Use 'Ma'am'." Loupe suggested. "It's respectful and not a proper name."

"And cowboy speak." B.A. sniffed the air.

"Funny, I thought you were a cowboy." Loupe smiled.

"Har, har." B.A. sighed as he finished his meal. "Christ you eat slow." He said as he saw Loupe was only half done with his meal.

"Makes the meal more filling." Loupe explained.

"Proper chewing makes it more filling. Eating at the speed of Brahmin crap is just ridiculous." B.A. said.

"And I seem to have lost my appetite with that." Loupe put his knife and fork down and let Dogmeat enjoy the rest of the meat.

"Well get used to it I have tons of colorful phrases to spill out everywhere." B.A. said as he packed his gear.

"Lovely." Loupe groaned. "Just make sure not to use those phrases if we go to Girdershade."

"Why?" B.A. asked.

"I don't feel like trying to explain things to the dingbat there." Loupe rolled his eyes.

"Hey what about respecting everyone and thing?" B.A. asked.

"Oh I respect her, she's just completely out of her mind." Loupe said. "And waaaay to addicted to Quantum."

"You mean the boomie stuff?" B.A. asked.

"How do you think I got the plans to make it." Loupe sighed.

"Christ I don't wanna go there now." B.A.'s eye twinged at the possibility of meeting such a crazy person.

"I know that feeling." Loupe sighed.

The wasteland was one crazy place.


	11. Stroke of Genius

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Stroke of Genius**_

Loupe was silent in the halls as the various ghouls chattered with each other. Pointless banter and rumors, more than a few were afraid of Loupe's return, mainly those that had supported Roy when he booted the young hero out years ago. He didn't care for those ghouls but they hadn't tricked the humans into a bloody, painful and cruel death. Loupe's target was Roy and only Roy.

He had managed to sneak into the building during the early hours, leaving B.A. and Dogmeat outside and now he waited in a dark corner for the lights to go out. His thoughts were dark, as they had been lately. He looked down at his hands as they shimmered briefly with his movement, they weren't his hands anymore. They were cold and foreign to him still, like aliens merely mimicking his desired movements. For a few moments his own rage almost lulled him into a fit psychosis.

The rage was a familiar feeling, one he had since he was a young boy. When Butch DeLoria tried to steal his sweet roll as a child, he almost lashed out at the bully, Officer Gomez stepped in though and separated them before it escalated. Then as a teen he unleashed it on Butch when they had cornered Amata, the result was only more chiding from the Overseer. Where had he been anyway; Loupe didn't remember seeing the man when he returned. The thought was pushed back as more recent occurrences pushed through and he found his thoughts wandering to his father and his heart sank. How would his father have reacted to the sight of his son now, parted out and made a monster. More man than machine...

Darkness shook Loupe from his thoughts as he found the sun had set hours ago and it was close to midnight. He made his way into the elevator with little trouble. The ghouls didn't even seem to notice the doors opened and no one went in. He ascended to the top floor with no issues and crept into the room that Roy had taken from the corpse of Tenpenny.

As Loupe stood over the ghoul, sheathed in the illusory screen of the stealth suit, the thoughts of Getala's first lessons came to him. She taught him the language he knew as Japanese and when he was mentally fit enough to take training she taught him to write in the ancient symbols of kanji. It was at times like that when Loupe wondered if his own family had come from Japan, but he never let it bother him as he found the culture Getala brought him fascinating. These thoughts raced in his head as he recalled a conversation with the clan leader.

"_You will lead them one day."_ _The old woman smiled at him, her diminutive frame deceptive to who were strangers._

"_I am a soldier Mistress." He said. "Not a leader."_

"_You will be with age." Getala smiled. "And so I task you with this; create for our clan a symbol so that we may leave messages and no one will question who it is from." _

"_Mistress, if that is what you desire I shall meditate upon the perfect imagery."_

His mind raced again to his time in the vault, this time Mr. Brotch and his history lessons. The balance and a blind woman represented justice in the old world before the war. Then the kanji flew through his mind as multiple meanings and ideas flooded his mind all at once. Then the anger came back, then the memories of his father and back and forth his mind raced for seemingly no reason. Then for no reason he spoke.

"Wake up Roy."

Roy's eyes flew open just as his head fell to the side of his bed. Loupe looked to the wall at the head of Roy's bed and quickly carved a circle into the wall and then he dipped his ninjato into the blood of the fallen ghoul. His mind raced feverishly as he made the strokes, masterfully and as if practiced for ages. Then he propped the body of Roy underneath the symbol, holding his own decapitated head. Then he left as silently as he had entered.

Hours later the residents of Tenpenny tower would awake to the screams of Bessie Lynn, Roy's girlfriend, who had just woken up next to a corpse. Shrieks of knowing terror ran down the spines of several ghouls as they looked upon the symbol in the circle. The image of a balance scale with two odd symbols in either balance, perfectly weighted and at the base of the balance a crudely carved blade and crutch. No one in the tower knew the literal meaning of the symbols on the balance, but most knew what the balance represented and the rightfully feared it. Justice was making a comeback in the wasteland.


	12. Capture at Andale

**After The End**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

_**I do not own Fallout 3**_

_**Capture at Andale**_

"This is one remote town." B.A. noted as he and Dogmeat plodded behind Loupe. "Man do you EVER slow down?"

"No." Loupe said. "Not with out reason anyway." Loupe quickly cast a glance around the streets. The first time he had been here he merely wandered through due to the very creepy feeling the "town" gave him.

"How about you're gonna give the dog a heart attack." B.A. gasped. Dogmeat merely whined at the large man indignantly.

"Dogmeat, go back to Amata." Loupe said, the dog whined in objection. "Take this to her. Let her know I'm okay." To this Dogmeat barked enthusiastically as Loupe strapped a note to the canine's neck and then the dog was off.

"Aww..." B.A. feigned disappointment. "Gonna miss that mutt."

"He can take care of himself." Loupe said as he noticed an old man in a run down cottage like house motioning for him. "Come on." Loupe motioned for B.A. to follow.

"Oh boy, I bet the old man is crazy Loupe..." B.A. snapped. "Prolly wants to eat our faces!"

Loupe merely ignored B.A. as he entered the man's house, soon followed by B.A. who was obviously on edge. The old man then slammed the door, which prompted B.A. to draw his magnum. Loupe merely tapped his ninjato's scabbard against B.A.'s arm.

"He has something to tell us." Loupe looked to the old man. "So tell us old man."

"You need to leave fast." The Old Man said in a worried tone, "They might have seen you!"

"Who might have seen us? Are the Enclave hiding here?" Loupe asked.

"No, it's..." The Old Man was sweating like crazy. "You wouldn't understand. You don't know what they do. Just leave please." The Old Man opened his door once again to let the two young men out.

Loupe then left with B.A. as they walked to the edge of the "town". Loupe then looked at the place as it was little more than two houses and a small cottage with a shed behind one of the houses. He cast curious glances between the houses, the cottage and the shed before he finally slipped his duster off and handed it to B.A.

"There's something sinister here." Loupe said. "Be on your guard while I'm searching that shed."

"Ohhh..." B.A. said in a mock fearful tone the shed. "I'm so afraid of the absolutely NOTHING around us." B.A. smiled as he stuffed his friend's clothes in his bag.

"Just be careful..." Loupe said as he shimmered and then vanished from B.A.'s sight.

Loupe then made his way over to the shed and after more than a few broken bobby pins he managed to get the door open wide enough form him to slip in. The room was horribly dark and he had yet to figure out how to activate a light on his new arm computer, not that it mattered since he would have to roll up his sleeve to use it, so he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. While his eyes adjusted though he could make out the definite smell of rotting meat and just barely the scent of urine and feces.

Then his eyes were ready, but his mind wasn't. He looked around in shock as the room was clearly covered in human bodies. Chunks of thighs and and arms were strewn about as if left for later use. Then he saw the sausage grinder and the horrible reality of what was happening in this "town" hit him. Cannibals were eating travelers. Then he saw it, the blue jumpsuit in the corner with a twisted decomposed body. He crawled forward hoping not to read the name he feared on the black vest over the jumpsuit, but the name was there. Susie Mack had been lost to the worst type of monster in the wasteland, other people. At that moment he felt his blood flash with anger and he bit down on his lip to suppress the rage, all it accomplished was drawing blood.

"Looks like we got another one!" Loupe spun straight into the beam of a flash light and was stunned, right before he felt the end of a hammer collide with his skull.

When Loupe awoke he was stretched across a table, and behind him he heard B.A. cursing like a madman. He could only make out part of his situation, he was disarmed and disrobed but he was currently unharmed. He couldn't see B.A. but from the his friend's livid words he had to assume he was injured in some way. He also noted they were currently held in a basement or sub-basement of some sort.

888888888888

"You awake yet?" B.A. shouted.

"Yes." Loupe growled.

"Wanna get us out of here before we're made into sausage?" B.A. asked.

"Oh yes..." Loupe's voice became the steely distant voice B.A. recognized as what he had now labeled the "off the rails" voice.

Normally B.A. would try not to encourage this type of behavior in Loupe, but the situation was extreme and he was in no position to stop the enrage cyber-ninja. "Private time with the families too?" He asked coolly. The snapping of Loupe's restraints was his immediate answer followed by the door to his own cage being ripped of it's hinges. He was surprised to see a look of relief pass his friend's face

"Where's our stuff?" Loupe asked.

"You mean where's your sword?" B.A. said. "Got all our stuff upstairs..."

"What's wrong?" Loupe asked, "Are you injured?"

"Mostly just my pride, but they kinda..." B.A. shook his head looking for the right word. "Your special suit is history."

"A shame, but it only made sneaking easier in the day time and bright light." Loupe sighed. "Besides, now the Brotherhood can try to adapt what's left of it. Now can we kill these cannibals?"

B.A. was slightly surprised by the ninja's sudden blood lust, then he realized something must have set it off in the shed which meant it was either someone he knew or a kid. "Who was in there?"

"Susie Mack." Loupe said quietly.

"Susie..." B.A. said. "Always assumed the 'Claws got her."

"Shall we?" Loupe said as he picked up to butcher knives and tossed one to B.A.

"Oh we're killin' 'em." B.A. said just as a bearded man came down the stairs.

"What'..." Before the man could recognize what was going on Loupe had already pinned the man to the ground and stabbed him in the face while breaking the blade off at the hilt.

"That felt good..." Loupe said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Too good."

"You're off the rails again aren't you?" B.A. said. "How often does this type of shit happen to you?"

"I've stopped keeping track." Loupe said as he walked calmly up the stairs, the next thing to happen involved a woman in a pink dress sailing down the stairs and flopping at the bottom with her neck at an almost ninety degree angle. Then the scream of a young boy ran through the house.

"Aw shit..." B.A. feared the ninja attacking people needlessly, but he almost couldn't imagine him attacking a kid.

When he got to the top of the stairs though there was no one in the house, the front door was open and there were no signs of trouble. The another man popped into the house and shouted in rage.

"You killed JACK!" "the man shouted as he ran forward only to be suddenly dropped to his knees by an invisible force that then proceeded to twist his neck at an unholy angle. Loupe then appeared as if his suit hadn't been touched, but he was still for lack of a better description, in his skivvies.

"Looks like I owe the Enclave a bit..." Loupe said. "The kid screamed and..." Loupe's talk was interrupted by a woman in a business suit shoving a knife through this shoulder. B.A. responded by chucking his own blade into the woman's face and then running to catch his friend.

"You okay?" B.A. asked as he hefted Loupe up, much to his surprise Loupe simply stood up and shrugged as he went back to the kitchen and retrieved their things.

"Gonna need you to stitch it up." Loupe said.

"No prob, let's check on the old man." B.A. said.

"Probably should just do it here." Loupe said. "That kid is going to never forget my face."

"Yeah, good point." B.A. said as shrugged and pulled out some gauze and a sewing kit. "Sharp needle or Med-X?"

"Got any wonder glue?" Loupe asked curiously.

"Yeah..." B.A. looked confused.

"Wanna know why that stuff was made originally?" Loupe said as B.A. pulled out the strong smelling liquid and then started to work on his friend's wound.


End file.
